Geoff
' ' are The Surfers competing on The Ridonculous Race. Team If this team had a motto it would be one word: YOLO! Geoff (from Total Drama Island) is back to compete again but, unfortunately, without his best gal, Bridgette. Since she’s away on a surfing tour in Australia, Geoff’s brought his best bro, Brody – an enthusiastic, meathead jock- along for the ride instead. Personality Geoff Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. In Total Drama Action, his popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris'. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as a group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Brody Brody es la definición del hombre. Él es un surfista y es compatible con Geoff allí Brodie y son tipos surfistas. Hay dos tipos que solo intentan ganar algo de dinero. Probablemente van a organizar una fiesta de playa EPIC una vez que ganen y compren algunas tablas de surf. Así que Brody es la mano derecha de Geoff y Bridgette probablemente le gusta Brody y Bridgette Geoff son los tremendos 3. Allí todos los surfistas y sus probablemente también el dinero juntos. él tiene una atracción unilateral hacia MacArthur que luego se convierte en una atracción mutua abierta! Race History * Episode 1: 15th * Episode 2: 6th * Episode 3: 3rd * Episode 4: 15th * Episode 5: 5th * Episode 6: 4th * Episode 7: 8th * Episode 8: 1st * Episode 9: 9th * Episode 10: 6th * Episode 11: 5th * Episode 12: 2nd * Episode 13: 8th * Episode 14: 8th * Episode 15: 6th * Episode 16: 1st * Episode 17: 1st * Episode 18: 7th * Episode 19: 5th * Episode 20: 6th * Episode 21: 6th (Eliminated) * Episode 24 (Return due to Carrie and Devin Injured and Withdrew from Race) * Episode 25: 1st * Episode 26: 1st/2nd (Winners in Canada) Videos Memorable Moments * Brody gets a leg cramp after completing the Stairs * Geoff asking for a banana when Brody needed potassium. This moment is later mentioned again in the finale with Brody having a rotten banana that he's been "saving all this time", even while they were getting eliminated and returned. Trivia * Geoff is voiced by Dan Petronijevic, who has acted in many animated and live action productions, including his latest show 19-2. * Brody is voiced by Scott McCord, who also plays Owen and Jacques in The Ridonculous Race. * This team, along with Owen & Noah and Leonard and Tammy, are the only teams to contain at least one contestant that has previously competed on Total Drama. * They are the only one who let another team to finish before them so they got eliminated. ** The team is Carrie & Devin * Brody is one of eight characters in the Total Drama universe to have a tattoo. The other six are Chef, Geoff, Courtney, Rock, Crimson, Duncan, and Dwayne. **However, Brody is the only contestant in The Ridonculous Race to have a visible tattoo (a shooting star on his left arm) while Geoff doesn't. Brody is also the only new character that has one while the rest were part of the original cast. * Geoff and Brody are the first team to return to the game. They return in Episode 24. * Geoff and Brody are the first team to win a Total Drama series returning to the game. * Geoff and Brody are the only team in Ridonculous Race's final six, both original and returning, to not place last in a non-elimination leg. Friends Sanders & MacArthur Dwayne & Junior Kitty & Emma Carrie & Devin Owen & Noah Enemies Jacques & Josee Category:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Polite Teams Category:Affable Teams Category:Surfer Dudes Category:Nice Teams Category:Friend Teams Category:Friends Category:Reasonable Teams Category:Cool Teams Category:Total Drama Category:Dummies Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Awesome Teams Category:1st place